supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bullard Family
Jo visits the Bullard Family who need help with their two rowdy boys.|6-year-old Brycie]], who is very disrespectful and backtalks and doesn't listen to his parents. |and 2-year-old Rylan]], who refuses to sleep in his crib. Jen feels like her children run the house. Can Supernanny help this family? Bullard Family Transcript Recap The submission reel tells us that Jen and Bryce Bullard, the parents of two boys, own a plumbing company. Bryce takes care of the outside operations while Jen mans the phones while taking care of her two boys. Pretty much as soon as Jo arrives at the home, Brycie begins to act up when Bryce asks him about his day. Bryce threatens his son with a time out and an earlier bedtime, but Brycie obviously does not take him seriously. Jen gets out crayons for the boys. Rylan proceeds to color on Brycie's book, which causes Brycie to have a meltdown. Jen attempts to explain to Brycie that his younger brother does not understand, but Bryce jumps in, repeatedly telling Jen to just put Brycie in time out. The situation isn't resolved. Bryce simply walks away to leave Jen to interact with Rylan while Brycie sulks over his coloring book. Jo soon realizes that the phone is off the hook, making it hard for Jen to stay on top of everything. Jen is still working in the kitchen while Bryce and the boys eat dinner. When Jo asks her if she will get to eat tonight, Jen tells her yes, but later. After dinner, the boys start rough housing on the couch as their parents attempt to get more work done. The parents attempt to tuck in Rylan, who is screaming his head off. Jen becomes frusrated with her husband, who tries to pacify Rylan by sitting with him on the couch until he falls asleep. Jen breaks down when Jo asks her how it makes her feel to listen to Rylan cry. After two hours Jen ends up cuddling Rylan on the couch to get him off to sleep herself. At the parents' meeting Jo argues with them to open their eyes or she might as well go home. The parents tell her that they are 100% committed. Jo brings in a home and family schedule to help them with their work and home life balance. Jen is now not allowed to answer the phone during certain times of the day. Jo brings in a Naughty Mat for Brycie and Rylan. At afternoon playtime, Brycie begins to play up and hit his brother repeatedly. Jo struggles to put Brycie on the Naughty Mat. Once he is seated on the mat, Brycie continues to yell in a desperate attempt to get Jen's attention. After his six minutes are up, Jen asks Brycie to give her a hug, but he refuses. Jo steps in, telling Brycie that he needs to apologize to Jen. Bryce calls Jen during a "phones off" period. Jen informs Jo that he seemed very agitated because the phones were turned off and Bryce does not know how to seperate work and family life. When Bryce comes home, Jen tells him that the schedule is important to her. Jo introduces the Sleep Separation technique for Rylan. When Jen attempts to read a story to him, Rylan makes his way to the living room. Jen calmly tells him that they will be staying in his room while they put him to bed. Jen begins to feel anxious when Rylan repedately calls for her. After putting a crying Rylan back in his crib several times, Jen begins to cry. Jo sits down beside her for mental support. Rylan, just out of the blue, stops crying and goes to sleep. During the Family Test Run, the Bullards go out to eat. Jen refuses to let Brycie and Bryce have dessert because Rylan did not eat his dinner. Bryce tucks Rylan into bed with a musical toy. When Bryce turns the toy off twenty-five minutes later, Rylan kicks up a fuss. Bryce ends up falling asleep on Rylan's bedroom floor while he is still awake in his crib. With Jo gone, Brycie has gone back to being disrespectful to his mother. Jen however does not put him on the Naughty Mat. Soon after watching the footage, he is sent to the Naughty Mat. Jen handles the situation very well. With Jo's help, Bryce attempts the Sleep Separation technique again. He is astonished when Rylan doesn't get out of his crib. Having those things worked out, Jo leaves the Bullards. thumb|255px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes in Colorado Category:Naughty Mat Episodes Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:Families with Two Children Category:Business Owned by Families Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:School-Age Children Category:Toddler Episodes